


A Halloween Treat

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Castiel (Supernatural), Adult Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Autistic Jack (Supernatural), Awkward Flirting, Babysitting, Charlie Ships It, Dean Has a Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Harry Potter References, Hopeful Ending, Lonely Dean, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Sam is a Little Shit, Teasing, Teenage Sam, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Dean is sick of having to babysit his teenage brother every Halloween... Until Sam's new friend introduces him to his older brother, and Dean is instantly smitten. Belated Halloween fluff ♥





	A Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wanted to write something for Halloween, even though we don't really celebrate it in my family... I've never been trick or treating before in my life, so I was just going by the movies while I wrote this. It doesn't really have much of a plot, but I hope it's fluffy enough! 
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading :) ♥

"I can't believe you roped me into this," Dean said with a groan, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans. "Ain't you too old for this crap now?"

Sam shot him a glare, which really didn't have the desired effect under the vampire mask he was wearing. "You're never too old to trick or treat."

"You're fourteen."

"It's fun," he rolled his eyes. "You know that thing called  _fun_ , right? You should try it sometime."

"Shaddup, bitch."

"Stop  _whining_  then, jerk."

"Fine," Dean said, resisting the urge to sigh for the billionth time that night. As bored out of his mind as he might have been, he didn't want to go ruining things for Sam. Not if the kid was genuinely having a good time. "Where are these friends of yours?"

"We're meeting at Madison's house."

"And she is...?"

"Uh, my girlfriend," Sam said with a blush. "Don't tell mom."

Dean felt a sudden surge of affection for his dorky younger brother. "My lips are sealed. She hot?"

"Ew, Dean."

"What?"

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm really gonna go hitting on a  _fresh_ man, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Dean gave him a playful shove, knocking his mask off balance. Sam readjusted it with a huff, but Dean could see the smile hiding beneath his costume. He almost wished it was just the two of them for the night, but he wasn't about to stop Sam from having fun with his friends. He wasn't a chubby six year old anymore. He had a fricking  _girl_ friend, for one thing. The only reason Dean was tagging along was because their mom had insisted he keep an eye on Sam, seeing as Halloween could be pretty damn dangerous if you weren't careful. Sam probably didn't even want him around, cramping his style and all that.

"This is it," Sam said, slapping him on the arm before running ahead to meet a group of freshmen kids huddled in a circle across the street.

Dean watched with a grin as Sam tapped one of the girls on the shoulder and gave her a hug. She was dressed as a werewolf, with hairy gloves and plastic ears sticking out of her hair. As Dean got closer, he recognised a few of the others from Sam's class. Kevin Tran was wearing a white poncho with googly eyes glued on the front - a ghost, Dean figured - and Charlie Bradbury was dressed as Hermione Granger. There was another kid he didn't recognise; one half of his face was painted red and black like the devil, and he was wearing a black contact lens in one eye. It was pretty fricking awesome.

"This is Jack," Sam told him, waving at the devil boy. "He and his older brother just moved here with their uncle."

Dean offered Jack his hand, but the boy just stared at it like he had no clue what it meant. After a beat of awkward silence, Sam grabbed his hand and slotted it into Dean's, giving it a helpful shake. Jack tilted his head and frowned, completely bemused.

"He's a little weird," Sam whispered to Dean. "His brother too. But he's cool. Just don't make any of your lame jokes around him, 'cause he won't understand."

Dean scoffed. "Lame jokes? I'm fucking hilarious."

"Sure, Dean."

"I'm disappointed in you, Winchester," Charlie said, dragging her eyes up and down Dean's body disapprovingly. "You're dressed like a muggle."

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Is that nerd talk for something?"

"A person without any magical abilities," Sam helped me out. "It's from Harry Potter."

"Ah."

"Come on," Madison slipped her arm through Sam's and grinned. "Let's go, before all the good candy gets snatched up!"

And with that, they made their way down the street. They stopped at a few houses here and there, but they mainly just giggled and threw things, like most teenagers tend to do. Dean remembered what Halloween used to be like when he was Sam's age. It always felt like the night belonged to the kids, like they could get away with anything. It was kind of depressing, being on the outside of that feeling. He might have been there with the rest of them, but he was disconnected somehow. These were  _Sam's_  friends, not his. He wasn't fourteen anymore. He was an adult, by law. He'd reached that age when holidays just didn't seem as great as they used to be. How fucking sad was  _that_?

"Holy crap!" Charlie jumped off the porch of some stranger's house, swinging her bag triumphantly in the air. "That old lady gave me half a sweet shop, I swear!"

Dean huffed a laugh. "Gimme some of that, will ya?"

"Dude, no way."

"Aw, c'mon, Charlie. I'm starving here."

"If you don't make the effort to wear a costume, you don't deserve to eat the candy. That's the rules."

"You just made that up!"

"Even so," she said, tossing a frizzy lock of fake hair over her shoulder. "I'm not gonna share my winnings with the Grinch."

"Wrong holiday, you dork."

"Whatever."

"Stop bickering!" Sam shouted at them from the front of the group.

Dean stuck out his tongue at his brother's back - ever the mature adult - and snuck a handful of mini Hershey's bars from Kevin's bag. He popped the chocolate onto his tongue and sighed, the sickly sweet taste distracting him from the mayhem of Halloween for just a moment.

"You guys almost done, or what?"

" _Dean_ ," Sam groaned. "It's only eight o'clock."

"I'm dying here, man!"

"Well, die a little quieter."

"Oh, ha-ha."

"Just a few more houses, and I promise it'll be over."

Dean relented with a sigh, letting his shoulders sag. There was no point in cutting the night short, not when Sam was finally getting somewhere with a girl for once. He was actually kind of proud. From what he could tell, Madison was pretty cool, and Sam clearly liked her a lot. He could suffer in silence if it meant making his brother happy, as sappy as that sounded. In just a few hours, he'd be back in his room, watching black and white horrors on pay-per view. He could last until then.

"Hey, Jack. Isn't that your house?" Sam asked, pointing towards a pale green bungalow with zero decorations outside. It was just a normal building, which only made it stand out against all the festivities going on around it.

Jack nodded. "Yes, that's it."

"You wanna ring the bell?"

"Why?"

"You know," Sam lifted his bag, giving his friends a toothy grin. "Trick or treat. Your uncle won't mind, will he?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and said, "He's not here. I believe he's moving the rest of our furniture out from the old house."

"Oh. What about your brother?"

"He's home, yes."

"You think he'll have any candy?"

Jack skirted his eyes across the group, clearly not seeing the point. He looked like he was constantly suspicious, and it was kind of hilarious. Dean wouldn't be surprised if the guy was high. Kids his age were doing far worse nowadays. At least it made the evening a little more entertaining.

"Okay," Jack said slowly. "Okay, yes. For Halloween."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, for Halloween!"

"Your friends are super freaky," Dean said, elbowing Sam in the ribs once Jack was out of ear shot. "Did he come from  _Mars_ , or something?"

"Shut up, he's fine."

"By Mars standards, yeah."

Sam gave him one of his infamous bitchfaces and scuttled after the rest of the group. It was still easy to wind him up, and for that, Dean was grateful. He dreaded the day when Sam's maturity surpassed his own completely. Maybe he was too reliant on his brother. He really needed to get some more friends, or maybe a girlfriend of his own. Babysitting a bunch of freshmen nerds wasn't exactly his idea of a good time, but he could only blame his lack of plans for being dumped with the responsibility yet again. If he had a life of his own, maybe his mom would find someone else to supervise Sam all night. If only he could find someone capable of holding his interest for more than just a few weeks.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam waved him over. "Come on!"

Dean took a deep breath through his nose, then headed towards the bungalow as commanded. He felt like a fucking dog responding to his master's calls.

"Go on, Jack. You can ring it."

Jack gulped, like it was a huge deal or something. He clearly wasn't used to social situations like this. Sam knocked their shoulders together with an encouraging nod of his head, and Jack finally rang the bell. The proud little smile on his face was pretty sweet. Still, it kind of sucked that even the goddamn  _Martian_  was better at this whole 'friends' thing than Dean was.

The door suddenly swung open, and Dean braced himself for another moronic chorus of 'trick or treat'. He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking down at the ground, and prayed for this night to be over. He only lifted his head when the deep, sandpaper voice of a man greeted the kids 'hello'. It was the kind of voice you heard on sex hotlines, or low budget action movies. It sent a tingle down his spine, making his breath catch in the back of his throat. The face belonging to the voice was even more incredible.

Dean took it all in - the steel blue eyes, the dark, tousled hair, the pale, plush lips, the 5 o'clock shadow dusting his square jaw, the sharp lines beneath his gorgeous eyes, the sliver of skin peeking out beneath his shirt collar, the slight dent in his chin - and swallowed thickly. The man was fucking  _gorgeous_.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

All at one, six pairs of eyes turned to face him. Dean cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, feigning ignorance.

"Huh?" he licked his lips. "Someone say something?"

Sam shook his head and turned back to the handsome stranger in the doorway. "You must be Castiel," he said, giving the guy his hand to shake. He understood the gesture far better than his brother had. "I'm Sam."

The man - Castiel - flicked a glance at Dean, then reached behind the door to grab something. "It's nice to meet you," he said in that deep, growl of a voice. "Jack told me how you invited him to eat lunch with your friends at school. I appreciate your kindness."

Sam beamed. "It was nothing. Jack's a part of the gang now."

"Well, here you go," Castiel thrust a fistful of candy into Sam's face, unsure of what to do with it. "I hope you're having a nice time."

Jack reached into his bag excitedly and dropped a Nutty Cream bar into Castiel's hand. "Try this, brother," he said with a manic grin. "I like nougat very much."

Castiel smiled softly. "Are you staying safe?"

"I'm looking after them," Dean said, finally finding his voice again. "They're in good hands. I give you my word."

"And you are...?"

"Oh, um. I'm Sam's brother.  _Dean_. That's my name."

"Ah," Castiel said, nodding awkwardly. "Thank you for taking care of my brother, Dean."

"Hey, it's no problem."

Castiel frowned. "You're not wearing a costume."

"Oh, yeah. It's not really my thing."

"I see."

Sam took the candy from Castiel's hands and divided it amongst the group, stray pieces of chocolate and other sugary crap spilling onto the ground. Dean and Castiel bent down to grab it at the same time, their heads butting together with a solid thump.

"Fuck," Dean hissed, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry, man. You okay?"

Castiel barely flinched. "Don't apologise. It was my doing."

"Lemme check that out," Dean said, gesturing to the tiny spot of red beneath Castiel's left eyebrow. "Might be worse than it looks."

"I'm fine, really."

"C'mere," Dean swiped his thumb over the cut, catching a bead of blood beneath his nail. Castiel's eye twitched, but the rest of his face remained impassively smooth. Dean huffed a laugh; Castiel was obviously used to hiding pain from his brother, which is something he could relate to. "I think you'll live."

Castiel chuckled. "That's a fair assumption, yes."

Dean was trapped in the other man's gaze for a moment, his head dizzy with the sight of such beauty up close. He didn't usually think sloppy stuff like that, but beautiful was pretty much the only word that did Castiel any justice. He was like no one he'd ever seen before. The fact that he was a man didn't come as much of a surprise to Dean; he'd swung both ways for as long as he could remember. He just hoped he wasn't wasting his time on a straight dude.

"Um, Dean," Sam said, ruining the moment in a heartbeat. "If you're not gonna ask him out, can we get a move on?"

"Sam!" Dean flushed darkly. "What the hell, man?!"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, just like Jack had done before. Dean suddenly noticed the shocking resemblance between the two of them. "You want to ask me out?" he said, his voice deceptively even.

"I, I don't even know you," Dean said weakly. "He was just messing around."

"Oh."

"But, I mean... You  _are_  pretty hot."

Sam snorted. "Charming."

"It's a compliment."

"Sure."

"Just ignore my little bitch of a brother," Dean said, shoving Sam behind his back. "He thinks he's a comic genius."

Castiel didn't laugh. "It's okay. No harm done."

"I, um... I guess that's not your kinda thing then, huh?"

"My thing?"

"Dudes," Dean said, the heat in his face slowly flaring up again. Castiel was looking at him like he'd grown a second head or something. "I mean, you're obviously not gay."

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. "Do you normally ask that question to complete strangers?"

"Oh. Um... No. No, sorry. I -"

"I'm joking," Castiel said, a smug little smile touching his lips. "I was just 'messing around'."

Dean huffed a laugh. He'd never seen someone use finger quotations before. It was surprisingly quite adorable. He found himself becoming more and more intrigued by this new guy on the block, as weirdly intimidating as he might have been. The fact that he was obviously trying to flirt with him didn't fly completely over Dean's head either.

"So," he said, grinding the heel of his shoe into the ground. It was a nervous gesture he hadn't made since Middle School. "You, uh, wanna hang around with us? The night's still young."

Castiel looked down at himself. "I haven't got a costume."

"Neither have I," Dean glanced back at Charlie and chuckled. "Guess we could be a couple of muggles together?"

"I'm not sure what that means."

"Yeah, you're not the only one, man."

Castiel smiled. "Well, I suppose I could join you for an hour or so."

"Great," he said, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning like an idiot. He caught the knowing smirk on Sam's face, and shoved his brother a little further down the path. They'd have to have a talk about subtlety when they got back home.

Castiel gave him a sheepish smile, his nose crinkling slightly in a way that made Dean's heart skip a beat. He luckily didn't get a chance to blurt out how adorable it was before Jack dragged his brother away from their house and out onto the crowded street. Dean could hear Jack explaining the wonders of nougat to Castiel as they blended into the crowd of costumes up ahead. When the other man glanced over his shoulder and gave him a gummy smile, Dean just about keeled over. He didn't realise he'd sighed out loud until Charlie punched him in the shoulder and grinned.

"New OTP," she said, clapping her hands together.

Dean had no idea what that meant, but he figured it must be nerd talk for something pretty damn awesome.


End file.
